Disneyland
by Vegetaslover1
Summary: first off, this is non-yaoi...and I did this when on sugar rush. please read and review.
1. Small World ad Indiana Jones

Misty: first of all, I do not own DBZ or Gundam Wing.sadly.this is what happens if I get extremely bored.  
  
Vegeta: or, if you feel like torturing me!  
  
Goku: I like being in fanfics! It's cool!  
  
Vegeta: baka.  
  
Misty: anyway, my friends are in this too! With one character I added. This takes place in Disneyland.  
  
Vegeta: HELL NO! BAD ENOUGH YOUR FRIEND CALLS ME.  
  
Goku: mickey-mouse forehead?  
  
Vegeta: exactcly!  
  
Misty: anyway, this is somewhat weird.anyway, I hope you have fun reading it.who knows, maybe I'll make another with California Adventure if I get reviews.I'm going april, so I can get Ideas then!  
  
Vegeta: like hell you are!  
  
Misty: (ignornig) hope you enjoy.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
all six were walking down Mainstreet USA, Sakura in the lead dragging Vegeta towards sleeping beauty's castle. Once at the castle Vegeta looks around and notices a bunch of kids running around. "tell me.why are we here again? I hate this place!" Vegeta let out a low growl while looking around, as if he wanted to blow the place up. Goku was obviulsy happy, and Tiara was clinging to his arm.while.Cryssy was being camera happy, and Heero was. Being his normal self.silent. Sakura continued to drag Vegeta into the castle, ignoring his complaints. They all stop infront of a large building, white and gold, with a being happy face in the middle that swayed back and forth, and numbers on both sides of it. Around it were plants shaped like animals. "a small world?" Goku asked, he looked at Vegeta who was looking at the long line. Cryssy looks at Sakura lthen sighed. "let's go!" Sakura said, dragging Vegeta once again into the line. The others following. While waiting in the long line, Tiara was making fun of a little kid who was fat, and dressed like Cinderella. Goku was looking at some kids Churro and tried to steal it. Cryssy was talking to Heero about Wing Zero. While Vegeta was thinking of a way to get out of this place. Goku sighed as the made it halfway, it was taking forever. Tiara was starting to fidget, while Heero and Cryssy were playing rock, paper, scissors to pass time. " hey Vegeta, you haven't complained for a while.what are you." Goku turned to see how Vegeta was keeping himself occupied. "I see.well if Bulma find out you were making out with someone else don't say I didn't warn you." Goku turned away, then sighed. It's been 20 minuets.why was everyone going on this ride first? Was it to get it out of the way? He hated waiting for a long time. he thought to himself 'this better be worth it'  
  
By the time they got on all were releived to sit down, even though they were about to endure about 5 minuets of singing. As they entered Vegeta's eyes widened with fear as he saw the little ugly happy dolls dancing around singing. Goku was looking around in curiosity. Cryssy was going at it with her camera and Tiara and Heero were listening to CD players. Sakura was mostly watching Vegeta making sure he wasn't going to blow up anything. And judging by his eye's twtching he was tempted to. As they got off, Vegeta was first to say how crappy it was. "I don't know, It was kinda cute" Goku said, giving his happy go lucky smirk. "what next?" Cryssy said. Sakura looked to her left and saw Toontown. All look the same way and smiled. "hey Vegeta! Were gonna see your twin brother! Mickey Mouse!" Goku said before breaking into laughter. "I DARE you to say that to my face Kakkorot!" Goku went up to his face and kissed him on the lip quickly. Vegeta spat about 100 times before using a water bottle as if it were mouthwash. "why did you do that Goku?" Sakura said, she was trying to help Vegeta from throwing up. " I had to.I just had to shut him up" Goku said as he started walking to Toontown. The others sweardropped as they saw Sakura dragging (and I mean dragging) Vegeta into Toontown. All jumped as Crystal suddenly was leaping for joy. "IT'S OPEN!!!!" Vegeta glared at her and wondered what would happen if he killed her. "wasn't it always open?" Sakura said clinging to Vegeta so he wouldn't fly off. "it's been here since Toontown opened and that was years ago." Cryssy stopped jumping and sighed. "but everytime I try to get on this when we come, it's always closed" Cryssy replied.  
  
Heero was about to say something when something tugged his shirt. He looked down to see small kid. "hey mister! How come your so skinny?" Heero looked at the kid with a death glare. The kid took a step back and ran crying for his mom. "we all know that Heero isn't the father type." Tiara said watching the poor kid run. All of them noticed the cloud of smoke that was in the shape of Cryssy they turn to see Cryssy at the enterance waving at them to hurry up. All sigh and walk toward the ride. Sakura on the other hand could see that Vegeta didn't want to go on at all. she knew kiddie things wasn't his thing. "Goku! Tell the others I'm gonna take Vegeta to some more fun rides!" Misty shouted as loud as she could, Goku nodded. She then dragged Vegeta to Adventure land (I think that's what it's called) and stopped infront of Indiana Jones. Vegeta stopped resisting and stood still trying to figure out how was it a ride? Sakura walked into the line, and for once Vegeta followed not protesting in any form. Since the line was short they were walking through the line quickly Vegeta was wondering if this was even a ride. They were just walking, it seemed as if it would never end. Until they came to the point where people were being loaded and unloaded off of what appeared to be Jeeps. Misty soon told him to get on and not to worry. Soon the ride was moving and it was slow, which Vegeta hated until he saw a robot of some guy telling them to turn left.that's when the fun began. (I'm gonna skip on this part to the end of the ride) soon they stopped and another robot told them to head back (if you have been on this ride you know what I mean) once off Sakura looked at Vegeta who was somewhat pale. She then remembered he kinda had a fear of large snakes, even if they are robots. Vegeta snapped out of it and sighed releived they were away from that snake.  
  
Soon they were at a store nearby Sakura was looking around when she saw a jacket just like indiana jones. (ok so they don't sell those.but just think of what Vegeta would look like wearing it). she smiled and bought it, then noticed Vegeta looking at some dolls of simba and nala . He thanked the heavens that Sakura was waiting to take a picture with Aladdin and Jasmine. He grabbed the Simba doll and bought it. When Misty got her picture she ran up to Vegeta and handed him the bag "here, I thought you would like it" Vegeta looked at her and pulled the jacket out of the bag. He put it on confused about the reason she bought it he did want the jacket he infact was meaning to get a new one. He then handed her the doll, not saying anything, but blushing red as Inu-yasha's clothes. Sakura looked at the Simba doll and hugged Vegeta then kissed him the the cheek. Meanwhile the others came off Roger Rabits ride all dizzy. Goku leaned on Heero for support. Heero was the only one who didn't get dizzy on the ride, neither did Cryssy. "where's Vegeta and Sakura?" Tiara asked looking around for them. " Goku looked up and sighed "I forgot to mention.her and Vegeta took off to go on the big rides" Tiara smiled evily "I bet he's gonna try to fuck her" Cryssy looked at her oddly, and Heero looked like he was gonna throw up from the thought of two people having sex at disneyland. "Vegeta isn't like that! He would never.sure he has a crush on her and doesn't want me tel---oops" all look at him, Cryssy was angry, Sakura was her little sister and she just turned 16 and Vegeta is 25 (I know he's not.but pretend!) "let them do as they please.it's your sisters life you know." Heero pushed Goku off and tried to calm Cryssy down.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Misty: first chapter done!  
  
Vegeta: chapter? There's more! Woman explain!  
  
Goku: hey! I think it's ok.sure it's not perect but it's a start.  
  
Vegeta: you should ask me if you can use me in a fic.  
  
Misty: I did.  
  
Vegeta: when!?  
  
Misty: when you were waking up.  
  
Vegeta: but, you know I'll say yes to anything at that time.  
  
Misty: exactly ! anyway, please review! PLEASE!!!! You do, and I'll send you a pic!  
  
Vegeta: don't! she'll stop using me in fics if you stop.I know, if you're a girl I'll go and sleep with you if you don't!  
  
Misty: VEGETA! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!? YOU'RE MY LOVER!  
  
Vegeta: I was.desprate? You know I won't seriously do it.  
  
Misty: please review.and pay no heed to Vegeta. He seriously wouldn't go fuck you.I hope you didn't think he was gonna take a nap with you.  
  
Vegeta: I'm not patheitic like Kakkorot.  
  
Goku: I'm not pathetic! You're the one who Calls himself the prince of saiyans! Get it through your head.there is no saiyan planet anymore!  
  
Vegeta: you truly are a baka Kakkorot.  
  
Misty: if you read it all the way down here.I would like to say thank you for taking your time to read, I sure hope you didn't scroll down here first.that would be sad. 


	2. Lunch, boredom, and Tigger?

Goku: ok, I know I put down Misty last time.my bad, I let my friend type the last chapter up.I asked her and she said she wanted credit. Oh, and so you won't get confused I'm a girl, with friends who started calling me Goku. Wait, I screwed up didn't I? On the beginning.  
  
Vegeta: which reminds me.can I kill Ashley?  
  
Goku:ummm.no.anyway, I really hope you put reviews.I need them.  
  
Kakkorot: hey! Where's the food?  
  
Goku: you ate it all.I still have to go to the store later on. Anyway, remember! If you send a review I shall give you a lovely pic in your E- mail! I would draw Vegeta naked for you girls.but I can't draw, well I can.I just can't seem to draw Vegeta or any DBZ character.I can draw Yu-Gi- Oh, Inu-yasha, and Gundam Wing.  
  
Vegeta: Kakkorot! Give that back!  
  
Kakkorot: but I wanna play! You never let me use your Gamecube.  
  
Vegeta: that's beacause you're a clutz! You'll break it!  
  
Kakkorot: no I won't.  
  
Goku: anyway, I hope you enjoy chapter 2.give me a sec.Kakkorot! Give back Vegeta's Gamecube! I bought you a PS2 remember?  
  
Kakkorot: but the PS2 doesn't have Super Smash Brothers Melee.  
  
Vegeta: that's just too bad for you! the Gamecube belongs to me! and there is no way your touching it!  
  
Goku: I better start.enjoy!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
as the day progressed it got hotter and hotter, at this point Sakura changed from her jean pants to her jean short. While Vegeta changed into his black leather pants and red tank top. After putting the backpack in the locker. Both stopped due to the parade going on. "hey! Where did you go?" Cryssy asked, she already knew the answer, but she had to hear what they had to say. "you didn't go on Indiana Jones without us did you?" she asked tapping her foot, trying to look like Vegeta when angry and annoyed. Both look at her, Vegeta almost bursting into laughter as her face didn't look anything like him. Instead it looked like a pissed off Bulma. "Didn't Goku tell you? we were going on the more mature rides.and yes, we did go on Indiana Jones." Sakura said looking at them all. she then sighed and started to walk off. For some reason she needed to be alone, she felt crowded with her friends. Tiara and Heero both knew that Sakura didn't like being in crowd much. She was like Vegeta is some ways, but nicer and not arrogant. She liked being alone at times.  
  
"Someone needs to go with her, you know to keep her company" Tiara said. All were thinking, then all turn to Vegeta who obviously was paying attention to his soda. They all knew he did this on purpose so he didn't have to do anything stupid. He had learned this from when he went to Knotts and they forced him to take a picture with Snoopy. Since that incident, he has been haunted by that thought. Goku sighed "Vegeta, you go keep her company.she liked you best" Goku was hoping Vegeta would agree, but Vegeta hated taking orders, which is one of the reasons he left Bulma. Goku knew Vegeta wasn't gonna go, he believed if someone needed space let them have their space. "if you think about Vegeta, you will be away from me" Goku said as a last resort. Vegeta considered this, then left to catch up with her.  
  
By lunch they have gone on all the rides (except for the really kiddy ones). Both decided to eat at Blue Bayou (I think it's called something like that) which was a restruant at Disneyland where it's inside and as you eat you can see people who were just loaded onto the boats for Pirates of the Caribbean. While Sakura ordered a salad only Vegeta ordered everything there was. Sakura didn't mind paying, as long as he was in a good mood. Ususally a big meal does the trick. "I was wondering.what are we gonna do after we eat?" Sakura asked while looking through the guide. Vegeta didn't really know what to do next, he didn't care as long as it wasn't something childish. He gave her a look that read don't know don't care. Sakura sighed, and thought to herself 'at least he doesn't speak with his mouth full like Goku.  
  
By the end of the lunch both were sitting on a bench watching people pass by. Sakura hated of all things to see Vegeta bored, she could never figure out why. She also loved watching his expressions, and how he moved. She decided to just walk around till the others were ready to leave. Meanwhile all were walking through Fantasyland when. "TIGGER!!!!" all of them turn to see Tiara in line to see Tigger. All sighed and thought of how lucky Sakura and Vegeta were not to be here. After one hour of waiting in the line full of little kids and one eager teen, All sat on a bench to relax bfore going on more rides. "Tigger touched me!" Tiara said happily, what she meant is that she got to get a hug from Tigger. Heero looked at her oddly, "he's not really Tigger you know" He was hoping she would come back to her senses, which he soon found out.he should have kept his mouth shut. "HE IS REAL! THAT IS THE REAL TIGGER" she yelled, all buried their faces into their hands, embarraesd of their friend. Except Goku wasn't sure until Heero told him Tigger was shorter than Christopher Robin.  
  
Soon Sakura and Vegeta were walking pass Triton's garden (if you do not know what that is.it's near tomowrrow land, you know that little pond with a statue of King Triton? And on the other side Ariel?) both stop infront of the statue of Ariel Vegeta was if anything confused. " What on earth is she suppose to be?" Sakura giggled a little before telling him, " That's Ariel, she's a mermaid, half fish half human.it was a cartoon Disney made called the little mermaid. Man her lip is messed up, it looks like she has gone mad (this is true) anyway, on the other side Is her father King Triton." Sakura looked at Vegeta who was studying the way Triton looked and figured that King Triton was a real.weirdo with his long hair, and beard. (I know that made no sense) he realized how long has it been now, it was 9:30 and the park was to close at 10:00 actually main street would be open till 11:00 so people could go shopping a little longer. He decided to tell his feelings fo her during the firework show.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Goku: I have something fun for you fanfic lovers! It's a contest!  
  
Vegeta: a contest? As long as I'm not the prize fine!  
  
Goku: your not.here's the contest.you get to write a chapter! I don't care if it's NC-17! You can make them fuck in the hotel, I don't care! As long as you make sure Vegeta tells Sakura his feelings for her! There's only 1st prize. The winner gets full credit for it (obviously) and a nice prize from me! A Super saiyan 4 action figure of Goku! And a thank you letter from me!  
  
Vegeta: WHAT!? WHY NOT ME!  
  
Goku: umm.beacause the SS4 figure of you is hard to find, and I bought the last one they had.  
  
Vegeta:.  
  
Goku: here are the rules! Wait.there are no rules.but this is how it's gonna work, after I pic the best one, I shall send you E-mail asking for your adress so I can send it. (I'm 16 I'm not gonna g and kill you, I've done this before)  
  
Vegeta: is that it?  
  
Goku: wait.actually I'd would prefer it to be a lemon chapter, so obviously there gonna have to stay the night or something at the Disneyland Resort, you can choose how Sakura would look! Make her look nice.not like the CCS version, she is NOT from a anime. That's it! Now my E-mail is istharmalik69@aol.com. 


End file.
